


A Wonderful Gift May Not Be Wrapped As You Expect

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas With Family, Don't copy to another ste, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Little bit of angst, Only at the very beginning, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Postcard Gift Exchange, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: Fred Weasley is struggling. He has no idea what to buy Hermione for Christmas. It needed to be perfect! A lot of family advice leads to his final realisation. All he really needs is a Christmas Tree, a bow and a heart full of love!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A Wonderful Gift May Not Be Wrapped As You Expect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabrieleKazlauskaite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/gifts), [Writers_Den_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Den_Discord/gifts).

> A few members of our Discord server, Writer's Den, decided that we should do a Post Card Gift exchange for Christmas, so here is my entry! 
> 
> [GabrieleKazlauskaite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite) is the Fremione Queen and no one can convince me otherwise! I am HONOURED to receive them for my postcard and have had so much fun writing this! Gabriele, I really hope you enjoy this! MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH AND SEASONS GREETINGS!
> 
> Here is the criteria I was given:
> 
> Username: GabrieleKazlauskaite  
Triggers: extreme non-con, homophobia, sexism  
smut or no smut: Fine either way  
Fandom: HP  
Pairings: Fred/Hermione  
Characters: George, Harry & Ron  
Items: Snow, fire, wrapping paper

Fred’s near-death shook the Weasley family and those others close to him. What confused everyone was the bushy-haired young woman who refused to leave his bedside throughout his healing. Hermione clutched his hand tightly, only letting go when Healers needed her to stand back whilst they checked on him and worked. When visiting hours were over, the healers had initially tried to get Hermione to go home, only to be thoroughly warned off of the idea and instead, they set up a bed next to the unconscious Fred, which honestly wasn’t used much as Hermione stayed in her chair right next to him. 

George set up camp on the other side of his bed, needing to stay with his twin, and Molly came in multiple times a day bringing food, blankets, clothing, and anything else they could possibly need. She could sense the heartbreak in the young woman, but decided not to discuss anything deeper, only making sure the witch took care of herself and spoke reassurances that the man in the bed would recover. George was thankful for the company, knowing that at least someone was watching over Fred when exhaustion took over.

Due to the extent of the head injury, the healers couldn’t pin-point when Fred would wake up, only saying that his magic was strong and was helping him heal. That he’d wake up when he was ready. George and Hermione lived in the hospital for months, watching over Fred until one day, his eyes flickered and opened. Hermione was asleep in the other bed and as soon as he realised what was happening, George laughed and threw a shoe over to Hermione, not taking his eyes off of his brother. 

“George!? What the…” Hermione exclaimed.

“Welcome back, Freddie,” George smiled, running his fingers through his twin’s hair. “We’ve missed you.”

Hermione gasped and jumped down from the bed, grasping Fred’s hand. “Hey you,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes. 

“Hey yourself,” Fred rasped as Hermione helped him with some water. “We won, right?”

George laughed, “Yeah, we won. It’s over.” He started walking towards the door. “I better inform the healers you’re awake, and let everyone else know. I’ll leave you two alone.” 

Fred looked up at Hermione, “I’m fine, ‘Mione.”

“But you weren’t. We thought you’d died, Fred. You weren’t moving and when we finally got you here, the healers didn’t know if you’d wake up. I was so scared.”

Fred squeezed Hermione’s smaller hand. “I’m here now. I’m tough, you know. Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Fred could hear bustling outside the door and footsteps coming closer. “Now I know I’ve been out for a while so it’s not too fresh around here, but my lips are in a lot of pain and I’d hate to have to bother the healers…”

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned down to press a chaste kiss on Fred’s lips, “Welcome back, Fred,” she whispered against his lips. 

“It’s good to be back.”

The next few hours were full of the hustle and bustle of healers and Weasleys flooding the room. The healers checked him over and found no lingering brain issues following his injury, however his months in bed had severely weakened his muscles. They put him on potions to rectify this and had Fred go through extensive physical therapy to be able to walk properly again. He was allowed home with George halfway through the therapy and continued the majority of it from home, with the healer visiting once per week.

With Fred awake, everyone (minus George, who already knew) questioned he and Hermione on the extent of their relationship. They had begun seeing each other right at the beginning of Fred’s seventh and Hermione’s fifth year. It had begun when Fred found Hermione in the library, where she always was, and offered some study company. They started out working in silence, Hermione studying and Fred researching for new products. At one point, Fred asked Hermione for help and, though she initially refused, when she looked at what Fred was working on, she was impressed with the level of potions and charms work that was going into one prank. 

That moment started something. They met up regularly in the library, working closely together (obviously, so Madame Pince didn’t get annoyed) and over time there were subtle touches and secret smiles. When the DA began, their library visits dwindled slightly, but they saw each other at meetings. They paired together when they could and the blushing and smiling continued. Fred asked her out to Hogsmeade one weekend and kissed her in a secluded part of the Three Broomsticks. That was when their relationship began. They didn’t intentionally keep it a secret, but there was a lot going on in school and with the war that they just didn’t say anything. 

Once Fred was fully cleared by the Healers, they continued where they left off, the only differences being that everyone knew and they could do whatever they wanted without school or distance holding them back. A year later, they bought a small cottage out in the countryside together and things were great. Months went on and soon, winter came in bringing with it light snowfall and of course, Christmas. 

Hermione had meticulously planned all of the gifts that would come from them. She had a colour coded list including everything that everyone had mentioned being interested in and took it all on, buying for all of the Weasleys, their partners and all of her friends. That left Fred with only one gift to buy… Hermione’s. Easy, right? 

Not!

As December rolled on, Fred slowly got more and more worried. He wanted his gift to be perfect. It was their first real christmas together, actually together, and in their own home. When he wasn’t working in the shop, he was going around every store trying to find something that she’d like. Everything he found couldn’t reach his high expectations. Everything was too ordinary or obvious. 

Fred eventually went to meet Ron. Not exactly the most romantic person in the world, but he was one of Hermione’s best friends. He must know what would be good to get her. They sat down in Ron’s flat and Ron only really had one answer. 

“Books. Hermione loves books!” he said, as though it was some new and unknown piece of information he was passing over.

Fred left his brother, no closer to knowing what to do. He then decided that maybe Harry could be a bit more help. He made his way to a newly decorated Grimmauld Place, begging for help. 

“How about a necklace of some kind? I’m sure she’d love that,” he offered, “something personal that reminds her of you.”

That could work. It was better than Ron’s suggestion, but it was still a bit ordinary. Fred decided to go with it for one of his gifts but he still wanted to get Hermione something else. He just couldn’t think of what. As Christmas drew closer, one day, in one of the very rare quiet moments in the shop, Fred decided to confide in George. 

“I need help,” he said. 

George laughed, “You need much more than that, Freddie.”

Fred shoved his brother, “I mean it. I don’t know what to get ‘Mione for Christmas. I want everything to be perfect.”

George sighed and leaned against the counter. “Hermione loves you, brother mine. She loves you more than anything in this world. Honestly, it doesn’t matter what you give her, as long as it comes from you.”

“Yeah, but…” 

“No buts, Freddie. You have an incredible witch who you know doesn’t care about material things. All she needs and all she wants is you. You’re overthinking this way too much. Just be yourself and the best idea will come to you.”

Fred stood in silence for a moment, before a huge smile plastered itself on his face. “I have the perfect idea! You’re a genius, Georgie!”

George puffed out his chest, “Yes, I am. You know I’m the brains of this partnership. So what are you going to get Hermione?”

Fred smirked, “I’m not telling! But I know for a fact that Hermione will love it.” It was perfect and finally, he couldn’t wait for Christmas day. 

The couple awoke Christmas morning jolly and thoroughly in the Christmas spirit. They had breakfast together before they got ready to go to The Burrow. Molly wanted to have everyone together for their Christmas lunch and there, they could all exchange all of their gifts. The atmosphere in the family home was booming. Everyone had come home and Arthur had had to extend their usual table to accommodate for all of their guests. After they had all had their fill of Molly’s delicious feast, they all retreated to the living room to sit around the tree. 

Bill sat in one of the armchairs with a pregnant Fleur in his lap, Harry and Ginny mirroring them across the other side of the room. Ron, Charlie, and George squeezed onto one of the sofas and Arthur, Molly and Fred sat on the other, with Hermione opting to sit on the floor between Fred’s legs. 

The room was a flurry of torn wrapping paper, thank yous, knitted jumpers and piles of gifts. Fred refused to let Hermione touch her presents from him until the very last. Once she had opened all of her other gifts, she turned to look at Fred with a pout and grabby hands, her honey-brown eyes as wide and pleading as she could make them. Fred leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before he pulled Hermione’s gifts from his pocket and re-sized them. 

He had bought her a few of the books she had mentioned in passing over the past year, even though he knew that everyone else would get her something like that too, but this witch could never have too many books! He then handed her a smaller box which contained a necklace with a small pendant of a magpie. 

Fred leaned down and placed his chin on her shoulder, “My memories with you are the happiest I could ever have, ‘Mione. You’re what inspires my patronus.” He kissed her neck lightly as the women in the room were gushing over how romantic the gift was.

Hermione jumped up and threw herself into Fred’s arms. “I love you so much, Fred!” she said into his neck. 

Fred held her tight and whispered, “That’s not your main gift. Your last one is wrapped up under the tree at home.”

“But what…?” she began to ask.

“Shh. It’s a secret. I want it to be just between the two of us,” Fred smiled, pressing a small kiss to her nose. 

Hermione nodded and sat back down as everyone continued to drink and be merry. They all stayed sat by the fire until it was pretty late. As they all started to say their goodbyes, Fred made his rounds rather quickly. 

“Can you hang back for 10 minutes, I want to make sure your last gift is perfect,” he asked, winding his arms around Hermione’s waist and placing a kiss to her clothed shoulder. 

Hermione turned her head, smiled and nodded, “Okay,” before turning back to Fleur and resuming their conversation in French. 

Mrs Weasley noticed the exchange and offered Hermione a quick cup of tea to keep her going whilst she waited around, which was quickly declined with a counteroffer of assisting with cleaning up the kitchen. Molly tried to refuse the help, she had done it alone for so long, but Hermione insisted and rolled up her sleeves. Molly began the spell to wash the dishes whilst Hermione saw to the table. She collected the leftovers (there wasn’t much, Weasley men can eat!) and placed them in the larder under preservation charms before placing the empty, dirty dishes in the sink to be washed. The women worked together with comfort and ease, Hermione glad to help and Molly incredibly grateful. 

Once the dishes were all cleared from the table, Hermione went to continue with the kitchen but Molly shook her head. “Thank you for your help, dear, this old girl is just so used to doing things on her own, it was nice to have some company.”

Hermione smiled, “It’s no bother at all, Mrs Weasley.”

Molly pulled the girl into a hug, “I’m so glad my Freddie has you, dear. You were made for each other.” Hermione blushed at the woman’s words. “Now, you need to get home. We will see you on New Year’s.”

Hermione returned the hug before pulling back and gathering her things. Calling out a goodbye to Mr Weasley, Hermione flooed home. She stepped out of the library fire, immediately spelling the soot from her robes, and noticed a trail of rose petals on the floor, leading out of the room. Hermione chuckled and followed the trail, noticing that the entire cottage was dimly lit. 

“Fred?” she called out, but didn’t get a response. 

She followed the trail, which took her to the living room and towards their christmas tree. What she found made her stop in her tracks and giggle. Fred was laying beneath the christmas tree on a fluffy rug, obviously naked, other than the very large red bow he had tied around his waist. He winked at Hermione, making her giggle even more.

“Fred. What are you doing?”

“Well, I spent a long time trying to work out the perfect gift for you. I asked Ron, I asked Harry and they told me things that I already knew. It was my genius of a twin who made me realise something.”

Hermione laughed, “Your twin decided this, did he?”

“Oh no, I may have embellished on it a little,” Fred gave a slightly sheepish grin.

Hermione removed her coat and placed it over the arm of the sofa, moving to take a seat in front of Fred, taking the time to thoroughly admire her boyfriend’s body. “Okay, so what did your genius of a twin come up with?”

“That you’re madly in love with me and couldn’t live without me,” Fred began, to which Hermione snorted. “Ok, a little bit of embellishment again. He told me that any gift from me would mean the world to you, because it was from me. Your one true love.”

Hermione beamed, “Your brother _is _a genius. It’s obvious he got the brains…”

“And I got the beauty, I know,” Fred finished, running his hands down his chest, coming to a stop at the edge of the bow. 

Hermione’s mouth began to water as she saw Fred’s abs ripple under his touch. She sat back and crossed her legs, biting back a moan as she felt a little bit of friction over her centre. “So tell me, oh beautiful one, how did you come to _ this _conclusion?” she asked, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible, playing along with his game.

“Well, I realised that I love you so much and I feel like our relationship is a gift to the both of us,” he smiled, “and so there is no better gift to give you than me, I am a _ real _ gift.”

Hermione gasped, “Oh Fred…”

“And I also know how much you enjoy naked me. You always look at me exactly the way you are looking at me now,” Fred cut in, a predatory grin spreading across his face.

Hermione blushed, knowing her eyes were slightly hooded and the veil of lust was slowly descending. She tried to shake herself free, but the look in Fred’s eyes trapped her. 

“How about you come and unwrap your present, Miss Granger,” Fred said, holding up one of the ends of the bow enticingly. 

Hermione grinned and lowered herself to the ground, crawling over to Fred’s side. She sat back on her heels and slowly pulled the end of the bow, watching the ribbon unravel to reveal her gift in all its fully hard glory. She let go of the ribbon and sat where she was, ghosting her fingers over Fred’s skin. The man tried his hardest to keep his eyes on Hermione, but the sensations were eventually too much and his eyes fluttered closed.

Hermione smiled at the look of pleasure on Fred’s face. She relished knowing the effect that she had on him. She didn’t even have to touch him to make him a panting puddle of goo. She kept her touch light as she slowly moved herself around until she was kneeling between Fred’s legs. Fred moaned as she smoothed her hands up Fred’s legs and up his chest, avoiding his cock completely. He whimpered as Hermione’s hands travelled back down, and rested on his hips. 

When he realised that her hands weren’t moving anymore, Fred opened his eyes and looked up. When their eyes locked, Fred recognised the hungry look in Hermione’s eyes. The look went straight to his cock and, if it was possible to get any harder than he was, that definitely happened. Hermione winked at Fred before wrapping her hand around his cock and giving it a few strokes. Before he knew it, Hermione leaned down and took Fred into her mouth slowly. Fred’s head fell back and smacked the floor as he felt his cock encased in Hermione’s wet mouth.

The deep moan that rumbled from Fred spurred Hermione on as she began to bob her head, her hand following the path her lips made, twisting every so often. Fred’s breaths were shallow as he tried to keep his composure throughout the amazing torture he was experiencing. Hermione slowed and relaxed her throat to take down all of him, hollowing her cheeks as she pulls back and going down again. 

Fred moaned loud, gripping Hermione’s hair and pulling her up, “Fuck me, ‘Mione, do you want me to cum right now?” he panted, trying to calm his breathing.

Hermione sat back and pouted, “But I was just starting to enjoy myself.”

Fred sat up, “Oh, I can tell you were, but I conclude you currently have far too much clothing on and that travesty simply cannot continue.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and immediately pulled her jumper off. As soon as it hit the floor, Fred swooped in for a kiss, pulling her close. Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione and worked her bra off, tossing it in the direction of the Christmas tree. Hermione melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Fred’s neck, moaning as their skin made contact. Fred ran his hands down her back, before slipping them into the back of her jeans and cupping her arse, grinding their hips together. 

Hermione gasped and Fred took that as an invitation to invade and map out every part of her mouth. Hermione’s tongue battled for a moment before relaxing and letting her lover take control. They kissed for a long while, Fred repeatedly squeezing Hermione’s arse and grinding until the friction got too much and he pulled back, and unbuttoned Hermione’s jeans.

“Lay back for me, baby,” he whispered, pushing Hermione back lightly.

Hermione, still breathless, simply nodded and complied, lifting her hips so that Fred could remove her jeans and knickers, which joined the rest of her clothing somewhere across the room. Fred sat himself between her legs and admired his girlfriend. She was breathing heavily, her lips red and bruised, her curls fanned out in a brown halo.

“You have no idea how stunning you are, baby,” he whispered, placing his hand on her stomach. Hermione blushed, her face and shoulders turned red. “I love how you blush,” he leaned over and pressed his lips lightly to her left shoulder, “all the way down to your shoulders.”

Hermione arched her back trying to get more, which Fred happily granted. He kissed his way down Hermione’s chest agonisingly slow, determined to make the woman a whimpering mess. By the time he pulled her nipple into his mouth, he had succeeded. Hermione was shivering under his touch. His hands ran up her sides as he rolled his tongue over her nipple, sucking lightly. He moved his way over to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. 

“Fr… Freddie… Please…” Hermione panted.

“Please, what?” he asked, smirking at the need that was pouring from her eyes. Fred kissed and licked his way down Hermione’s stomach.

“I need… Merlin Freddie, I need you.”

Fred chuckled, placing open-mouthed kisses on Hermione’s inner thigh, eliciting a loud moan from the woman. “But you already have me, baby.” Fred swiped his tongue over Hermione’s folds and groaned. She tasted fantastic and was already so wet for him. Hermione moaned loud and tried to grab Fred’s hair to keep him in place, but he was too quick for her. “Oh, is that what you need?” he asked, leaning in for another taste. 

“Oh… Yes… Please Freddie, that! I need that!” Hermione sobbed, grabbing Fred’s head and placing him exactly where she wanted him. 

Fred smiled and dove in, wrapping his arms around Hermione’s legs, licking and sucking her clit like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Hermione arched her back, grinding herself against his face. Fred took the hint and pushed his tongue inside her as deep as he could, enjoying the feeling of Hermione’s walls around him and her body shuddering. Fred took his tongue back to her clit and pushed two fingers in. Hermione’s moans grew louder and louder during the double assault. Fred pumped his fingers, quickly feeling her walls fluttering, her orgasm creeping closer.

“Freddie… Please!” Hermione groaned, trying to pull Fred’s head up, but he held his place, licking and sucking her clit as fast as he could. “Freddie… I need you… Please… Inside me.” 

Fred shook his head and kept going, driving Hermione closer and closer to orgasm, which came crashing down on her moments later, her walls clamping down on Fred’s fingers. Fred sat back and watched Hermione’s trembling body, fingers still moving languidly as she came down from her high. Before Hermione has a chance to catch her breath, Fred leaned over and lined himself up, pushing his cock in slowly. Hermione moaned low as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him. 

Fred placed a sweet kiss on Hermione’s lips and whispered, “I love you,” before pulling out and sliding back in, setting a slow, torturous pace. Tonight was not the time for a quick fuck. Fred wanted to remember the feeling of every single thrust, the way Hermione surrounded him like a glove. She was the perfect fit. They were the perfect fit. Their bodies and moans were entangled and nothing else mattered. They cruised through the sensations, slowly building until Hermione couldn’t take anymore and her second orgasm rippled through her, the tight heat eventually taking Fred with her.

Fred pulled out and lay next to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her tight. Hermione draped her arms over Fred and started running her fingers along the fluffy rug. They lay there for a while, regaining their breath, comfortable in each other’s arms, quite content to stay on the floor. After a while, Fred noticed what Hermione was doing.

“I knew it was a brilliant idea to buy this rug,” Fred boasted, “Surprisingly, this wasn’t its intended purpose, but I am an interior design genius.”

Hermione smacked Fred’s arm and laughed, “I love you, you genius.”

Fred beamed down at Hermione, “I love you too, you _ actual _ genius. I’m guessing you liked your gifts?”

“Absolutely, particularly the last one.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more, get recommendations or just chat with some absolute nutters (in the best way possible), a couple of amazeballs people created Writer's Den, a Discord server for writers, readers and betas to congregate and be awesome together! We are one hugely dysfunctional family and I love them all! Join us! https://discord.gg/zTqjuhQ  
We want our family to grow!


End file.
